Kingdom Hearts 2
by Ash-Mer
Summary: Sora is on a new quest after sealing up Kingdom Hearts.... but he goes missing for two years? Who is this hooded figure stalking around the rainy city streets? And will Kairi ever see Sora or Riku again? Read, and you'll find out.....
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: First of all, I have to say that Kingdom Hearts is not mine, and further more neither are the characters. I have to say this. just so I don't get sued lol. This isn't the first time I've written a fan-fic. but I have only read mine to my friends (meaning they never have been posted online). So, I hope you enjoy them. and I will try my best to keep up to par. This is a pg-13 fic, so any with the faint of heart or amidst any physical contact I will place in here. please be warned now. Without further adu, I give you Kingdom Hearts 2. Hee hee it rhymed. =P ** **Oh, and I might make some artworks for the story if you guys want. I will place it on my webpage, but it's up to you. **  
  
.:Kingdom Hearts 2:.  
  
Prologue-  
  
Against the trunk of an outstretched oak tree, amongst the many grassy hills in the distance. quietly laid a young man. From squinted steelblue eyes, he glanced from the shadows of the leaves, towards his two comrades who also were overwhelmed as well. Putting a hand through his spikey light brown hair, and sighing, he then sat up to fully take in when he had just read.  
  
"Do.. Do you think we can do it?" Breaking the ongoing silence with his question, the young man looked towards them with confidence. The white duck, who wore a blue and white sailor outfit, just glanced at the pink royally sealed letter in his dangling hand. The other just took off his green and black hat, and placed it on the young man's head. "Dontcha worry there Sora, I know that King Mickey wouldn't entrust us with a task like this. if he didn't think wekald do it. Right Donald?" Goofy replied. Donald just smiled, and agreed. He then placed his hand on Sora's, Goofy doing the same. "Right! All for one and one for all. We can do it!" Sora smiled widely and courageously like he normally did, as the others did the same. Once they were back on the path and going over more hills, Sora took the time to really glance at his Keyblade.. That was in his right hand. **"There will always be a light in the darkness Kairi.... If you ever loose site of me, I will be there..look there... Riku... I'm sorry... Hope you'll forgive me...." ** 


	2. Shadows in the Night

**Authors note: First of all, I have to say that Kingdom Hearts is not mine, and further more neither are the characters. I have to say this. just so I don't get sued lol. This isn't the first time I've written a fan-fic. but I have only read mine to my friends (meaning they never have been posted online). So, I hope you enjoy them. and I will try my best to keep up to par. This is a pg-13 fic, so any with the faint of heart or amidst any physical contact I will place in here. please be warned now. Without further adu, I give you Kingdom Hearts 2. Hee hee it rhymed. =P **  
  
Chapter 1- Shadows in the night  
  
~2 years later~  
  
The thunderclouds echoed in the darkened flashes of the lightening filled the sky. The once quiet rain that filled the town was now disturbed by the ever-creeping shadows of the night. Their cries could be heard from the ongoing buildings that lined the dampened town.. Then foot steps.. Slow footsteps.. **CRASH** The lightening then etched out a dark hooded figure amongst the pattering rain, which fell from the black leather to the puddles from which he stood. "I don't really think you heard my question.. And I will only say it once more.." The town streets seemed to remain quiet.. And even for a moment the thundering heavens kept they booming noise. Seeming annoyed, the cloaked figure pulled out one of his silver etched swords with one hand. and then pulled out another with the other. His voice grew faint but more determined.. ".. Where's Sora?..." As his steamy breath escaped from his mouth. and the words from his lips. The shadows then turned to creatures, as if they were summoned just by hearing the name. These heartless, were not only twice the size of the young man but they also seemed more antious to rip him open. like a splinter in their heads driving them mad. "No more playing around then." Almost as if the heartless were never there, the shadowed figure slowly looked to the heavens, which now flashed out once again. The glow outlined his body, then when to the cement streets below him. Blue and purple flames then incarved a heart around him, as the heartless charged at him teeth barred. "HEARTS OF APOSTROPHE!!" The ground all around them shook, as he placed his two swords together to become one silver Keyblade..thrusting it into the ground, and turning it like a lock. The heart then glowed, and penetrated the square.. Giving off a blinding flash. Once the light evaporated.The heartless made a screech that sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard, then their entrails fell to the watery streets below.. And their hearts then flew to the heavens above. The blood mixed with the ever flowing raindrops, and crashing lightening. The figure said to the now blood filled square.. "You'll have to try harder next time.. My name is Riku.. Remember that." The cloaked young man known as Riku, then placed his keyblade back into its holder. and echoed out of site with the sound of the rain. In the shadows of one of the tall buildings overlooking the square. another figure watched closely... "Riku huh? I'll remember that..."  
  
**So do you like the story so far????? If you guys don't then there really is no more sense to be posting it here online. so tell me what you think, and also if I should make some artworks too. n_n** 


End file.
